


“Run, Run, Lost Boy”

by antie



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Honestly not sure what this is, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Neverland (Peter Pan), Peter Pan References, Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antie/pseuds/antie
Summary: That question made Jack freeze.Am I dead?Was he? Jack couldn’t lie.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	“Run, Run, Lost Boy”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I’m not sure what this is, but god I enjoyed writing it

His time with Davey had been absolutely incredible. Jack has only grown closer and closer to Davey, and by now, developed feelings for the boy. He wasn’t exactly sure what they were, as they laid beneath the stars in the white sand, with Davey on his chest.

They had been lying there for so long, and Davey had been so quiet, Jack had assumed him to be asleep by now. Until, Davey sat up. Jack couldn’t read the emotion on Davey’s face. It was.. something. Something not pleasant, but not exactly unpleasant, and Davey’s eyes were dark.

Those eyes of his, Jack thought. God, he would never get tired of looking at them. The hazel eyes, so dark, and reflecting the twinkling night sky. Davey’s eyes were their own universes entirely, vast, with seemingly no end. One could get lost if he looked too long.

Davey sat up, which had prompted Jack to follow. Something clearly wasn’t alright, and the last thing he wanted was for Davey to be upset. But, what Davey said to him, he didn’t expect. 

“Am I dead?”

That question made Jack freeze. _Am I dead?_ Was he? Jack couldn’t lie. He couldn’t lie, not to his Davey. His breathtaking, ethereal Davey. But he didn’t want to tell the truth either. Who only knows what it might do to poor David’s mind. Nothing good.

Jack couldn’t lie, so he answered.

“Yeah... Yeah, Dave, you are.”

Jack wished he’d never said it. He watched as Davey retreated into his own head, and stood, leaving Jack with nothing but a heavy heart and crashing waves.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! aaa comments and kudos are appreciated c:


End file.
